


First Snow

by keunahun



Category: ACE (kpop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a.c.e kpop, but its sweet, first snow of the season, just something cute for wowson stans, soft, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keunahun/pseuds/keunahun
Summary: it's the first snow of the season and seyoon is wide awake and wants to play while his roommate, byeongkwan, is sound asleep in the other bed, clearly not wanting to be disturbed.





	First Snow

It was a cold winter night. It was cold enough where it could start snowing at any moment, and which it did. Seyoon and Byeongkwan were trying to stay warm as the heating in the dorm wasn’t working. Byeongkwan fell asleep, hours ago, while Seyoon was wide awake. He looked out the window and saw thick white drops coming from the sky. After focusing his eyes, he realized that what was falling was snow! Seyoon looked over at a peacefully sleeping Byeongkwan. Seyoon was tempted to wake him up, so he could see the snow, as it was the first time in the season.

A couple hours later with the clock reading 1:48am, Seyoon was still awake and Byeongkwan sound asleep. The snowfall became heavier and thicker, which meant the snow was piling on the ground. Seyoon turned to look at sleeping Byeongkwan, for the 6th time in the past 5 minutes. This time he finally decided that it was worth waking him up. “Byeongie~” Seyoon got up and nudged him. The younger boy grunted in his sleep and shoved his face farther into his blanket. “Byeongie, wake up.~” Seyoon said nudging him again. Byeongkwan lifted his head from his blanket and blankly stared at his hyung. “Hyung, it’s the middle of the night.” Byeongkwan said rubbing his eyes. “Look,” Seyoon said pointing out the window, “it’s snowing!” looking back at the younger boy, he didn’t look amused. “That’s great hyung, now let me get my sleep.” The younger boy said, rolling over. 

Seyoon walked over to his closet and dresser and started to put thicker clothes on. Byeongkwan heard him rustling around and woke up to see his hyung in a hoodie, a coat and boots. “Hyung,” he said grabbing Seyoon’s attention. “What are you doing at, 2 in the morning??” Seyoon stared at Byeongkwan with the most excited eyes. “Going out in the snow!” he rummaged through more drawers and closet space and threw some thicker clothes onto the younger boys’ bed. “Come outside with me!” Seyoon pleaded. “It’s the first snow of the season!” The younger boy looked back and forth between the clothes that were thrown on his bed, and his, suddenly 5 year old, hyung. He eventually gave in after Seyoon gave him “that look”, and put on the thicker clothes. “You owe me for this.” Byeongkwan said pulling the hood on his coat up. 

They quietly sneaked out the dorm and into the courtyard. The snow piled up much more since Seyoon last saw, it was at least 10-15 centimeters tall now. Byeongkwan stood closer to the front door, while Seyoon watched the snow fall from the sky. The younger boys’ coat wasn’t warm enough and he began to shiver. “Hyung!” he called out, “i wanna go back inside! It’s cold!” Seyoon looked towards him and saw Byeongkwan shivering. He ran over and started to warm up his hands, and eventually leading him away from the door. He danced with the shivering boy until snow was thrown in his face. “This meant war” Seyoon thought. They chased each other around the courtyard until Byeongkwan was cornered by Seyoon. “Okay! You win!” the younger surrendered, but was still cornered by his hyung. 

They looked up at the sky, and the snow falling and then back at each other. Suddenly a heat rose in both of their chests even though they were still shivering. They both stared at each other for a minute until Seyoon leaned forward and pressed his lips against Byeongkwans’. After a couple seconds they stepped back and looked at each other. The heat in their chests grew warmer and their lips collided again. This time, Seyoon cupped Byeongkwan’s face with his hands and deepened the kiss. Both of their lips were partially chapped from being outside, but still somehow soft. Byeongkwan wrapped his hands around his hyung’s neck and leaned further into the kiss. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until they realized how much more cold it had gotten. 

After having many cups of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, and little kisses here and there, they finally went back to bed, and went to sleep. However, sharing their first kiss in the first snow of the season, did have some consequences. From being out in the snow/cold for so long ended up getting both of them sick. This was a bad thing for the team but a good thing for the both of them, as they spent the next week staying warm together, but not getting better. Who needs good health when you have someone whomst you love by your side?

**Author's Note:**

> i really didn't know how to continue it oop. the last line is actually really important to me? kinda i mean good health is important but being with one whomst you love is also important. remember that! okay i hope you enjoyed it!! (also if there's any error's my apologies! i didn't have much time to review/proofread.)


End file.
